inuyashas child hood
by tim clearwater
Summary: this is what if they lived together
1. Chapter 1

Thi is my fourth fic it is a inuyasha one titeld my brother

It had been couple of months since Inuyasha's mother passed away and after being bounced from foster home to foster home one remaining relative was found for him, Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. After a little traveling Inuyasha arrived at Sesshoumaru's home and met his new big brother for the first time.

Inuyasha was very shy when Sesshoumaru came out he was very tall and kinda of scary to a 6 yr old the foster care worker and to keep pulling him from behind her. Finally he looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave a shy "hello".

Sesshomaru was not sure this was a good idea. He had no experience with kids. He pushed the floppy bangs away from the small hanyous face and smiled-- his brother was a lot like him and his father. He nodded curtly, "Take your things up to your room, pup. Its the 4th door on the left."

Inuyasha nodded started to make his way through the house. He looked around in aww it was a huge house and it kinda looked like a museum with all the statues, portaits , weapons (hanging from high displays of course) he had never seen stuff like this and very looked fragile but to Inuyasha it kinda looked a playground "Wow look at all fun things to climb on." Around the second or third floor Inuyasha forgot which floor he was on, he was about to head back down stairs when a open door caught his attention. He decided to check it out and went inside.

He had signed the paper work and sent the girl on her way, now Sesshomaru re-entered the house with sigh. The marble floor echoed his footsteps as he moved through the foyer and across the living room. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" He called, now heading up the stairs.

Inside the room there was large sculptures, antique armor and swords line up on the wall. And in the center of the room high on the wall was a portrait of some kind covered by a long white sheet. He was curious and wanted to get a closer look but it was too high for him to reach so he started to climb one of the sculptures closer to it so he could reach. It was close but just out of his reach so he stretch his arm further out "Almost got it"he said struggling to reach it.

A sharp voice from the door caught him off gaurd and stopped him dead. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru moved across the room with a growl. "You are to never climb on these things."

He pulled him loose fromt eh sculpture and closert to him. "That is the first rule you will follow. If you ant something up higher than you can reach ASK. If I catch you doing that again I'll punish you. While we're at it... the other rules you will follow while here.."

He lead the pup to the bedroom he'd designated fro him. "Dinner is at 6, bedtime at 830 and you are to come straight home from school-- no playing around untill Im sure you know the neighborhood, okay?"

Just as he was about reach the sheet when a loud "Inuyasha!" followed by a low growl was picked up by his little puppy ears which sent a chill down his spine. Before he could react Sesshoumaru was right behind him and pulled him off the sculpture and set on the floor. He was then scolded on how he was never to do that again and to ask for help and a bunch of other rules a 6 yr old couldn't possible remember but he nodded anyway with that he was shown to his room. Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha if he understood the rules and Inuyasha just nodded eventhough the constant twitching of his ears said otherwise

Sessh just knew his brother didnt get it all. "Before you do anything-- ask me first, okay? I rally dpnt want to have to discipline you." With a small smile he patted the tiny ears. "Go wash your handsnow-- its time for dinner."

Inuyasha smiled as Sesshoumaru rubbed his ears and said "ok" and headed of to find the bathroom to wash up. It took him a few minutes but he finally found it, after he was finished he started to make his way down stairs to find the dining room but on the way that room caught his attention again "What is under that sheet anyway why do I feel like I have to know?" However he managed to go past acnd continue down stairs on the way he thought about sheet and although he was told to ask if he wanted someone it really wasn't Inuyasha's way to ask for help so he decided to check it out after dinner as he finally found the dining room it only took him _20 minutes_ to find it.

Sesshomaru looked up mildly annoyed. "That only took about 10 minutes longer than it should have. I expect you to be more on time in the future. " His tone was not really upset as he leaned closer to his meal. He hoped his brother had decent table manners, he really didn't relish the idea of trying to teach him ettiqute. "You know when I was your age, father was far less tolerant of being late to dinner," he said then thought for a moment. "Inuyasha, have you ever seen father?"


	2. Chapter 2

hey this is my second chapter

Inuyasha could see that his brother was annoyed at how long it took "I'm sorry I got a little lost" he said as he sat down. He tried to follow what Sesshoumaru was doing at the table but couldn't help the occasional slips but he tried not to make a mess. He listened as his brother told him about how their father was less tolerate about being late then ask if he had every seen him. Inuyasha finished chewing then swallowed and said "Umm no I have never seen him before umm my mom would tell me a little bit about him every once and a while but when she did she would get sad so I stopped asking."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod, his eyes warming up slightly. "Would you like to see him, outoto?"

He used the nickname for his little brother to let him know he wasnt angry and that he was in the mood to help out the pup with any questions. Gently he reached over to wipe crumbs from Inuyasha's mouth. "Silly pup."

Inuyasha blushed a little when Sesshoumaru wiped the crumbs off his face he never knew what it was like to have a big brother is it always like this he thought. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continued to eat their dinner but Inuyasha started to bounce up and down on his chair with eagerness he was going to see what was behind that sheet, at least he didn't have to seek around but he couldn't wait he just kept figeting.

Seeing that the pup was done eating he lid down his napkin and reached for his brother, indication he'd pick him up. "come here, Inuyasha. Before you spill something."

Inuyasha couldn't help the figeting it happened when ever he got anxious and just as Sesshoumaru came to get him he started to pull on the table cloth tiping over is cup "oops" he said at least it was empty but when he went down to pick up he forgot to let go of the cloth pulling everything else on the the table to the floor with a loud CRASH! Inuyasha's ears pointed up when he heard the loud crash.

Sesshomaru let out a loud sigh. "Inuyasha you must calm down. That was utter carelessness!" SEssh gave him a light swat across his bottom-- that didn't even hurt-- it just got his attention. Then Sessh picked him up and started for the stairs.

Inuyasha was now wet a covered in whatever was left of dinner all over his head. He cringed as Sesshoumaru scolded him on how careless he was and let out a small yelp when he gave him a swat. The next thing he knew he was tucked under Sesshoumaru's arm and was carried up the stairs "Umm where are we going?"

I'm going to clean you up, pup." he scolded. "You have much to learn about table manners. Unless you prefer I feed you like a toddler until you learn them." He started running warm water into a giant tub.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Sesshoumaru continued to scold him and he face turn red with embarassment by that toddler comment all the way to the bathroom "I'm not a baby it was an accident" he whined. As they entered the bathroom Sesshoumaru started to run the water Inuyasha just sat down and rested up aganist the wall trying to stay out of his brother way but was getting the food in his hair on the wall.

Sesshomaru facepalmed and then growled, "Inuyasha take those clothes off-- you're making an even bigger mess." He didn't wait on the pup-- he started to strip him on his own, tossing the small jean overalls aside along with the shirt and leaving a nude Inuyasha blushing in the center of the room. He was fast losing patience. "Keep this up and you're going to get into trouble."

The water ready now, he dunked Inuyasha in with a light splash. "Don't you dare splash me. Trust me, a wet spanking hurts."

Inuyasha was shocked as Sesshoumaru yelled which caught him by surprise, when he blushed as he quickly removed his clothes and plopped him in the tub and warning him not to splash. So he tried to remain still, but when Sesshoumaru started washing his hair because he couldn't stay still the soap got in his eyes and he started splashing everywhere especially on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and this time pulled his brother out of the water. "Thats it-- " He quickly poured cool clear water over his face to clear the soap from his eyes and then gave his rear a couple good stinging slaps. "Sit down stop wiggling and let me finish or I'll show you a real spanking like I would have gotten for this whole fiasco.

His mind replayed a scene from a few years before when he was Inuyasha's age and had staged a similar scene in front of company at dinner. He was loathe to dish out the punishment his father did...

Inuyasha grasped as Sessohumaru lifted out of the water rised his face but then he felt a few hard slaps on his bottom "Oww no no" it definitely hurt a lot more because he was wet. Sesshoumaru then plopped him back in the water and told him to stop moving. Inuyasha sat still lightly crying and kept wiping eyes to stop the tears

There now," he sighed and wiped the pups eyes carefully. "All clean-- you can stop crying, outoto. I am not angry at you now. Just be glad it was me and not father who did that. You act as though you never were spanked before-- your mother surely believed in that didn't she?"

Inuyasha let Sesshoumaru wipe his face he had stopped crying when he heard that he was mad at him anymore. And when Sesshoumaru asked him if he had ever been spanked by his mother he got a knot in his throat he still missed her a lot. "Well no mom would tell me if I didn't behave she would spank but she then would tell me she didn't have the heart." "Well, I do have the heart. Our father did too--" He sighed and slowly carried the puppy into his room and slipped him into some blue PJ's with small dogs all over them. "Heheh you look so cute."

Inuyasha gulped when Sesshoumaru said this would happen and if he misbehaved. Once in his room Sesshoumaru dressed him in a pair of blue PJ's with little dogs on them. Now he really felt like a silly pup as he looked at himself in the mirror but let it go eventhough the look on face said it all. "Umm Can I see what dad looked like now ?

Sure." He picked up the littler brother and cuddled him against his shoulder. With a little bounce to get his formally silent brother laughing again, he carried Inuyasha into the room he'd scolded him about earlier and with a slight smile he uncovered the portrait that Inuyasha had been trying to see to reveal a tall very powerful looking silver haired inu yaoukai.

"You are named for him, his name was Inutashio." He looked affectionatley at the warm yet stern golden eyes

Inuyasha smiled has Sesshoumaru cuddled him aganist his shoulder and bounced him around a bit causing him to laugh, so this is what its like to have a brother he thought as he was carried to the other room. Once there Sesshoumaru removed the white sheet and revealed the portait of their father. Inuyasha looked in aww a tall and powerful looking youkai with long silver hair, Sesshoumaru looked just like him, then a small frown appeared on his face, expect for the hair Inuyasha felt he didn't look anything like his father which made him feel like he had no connection to him, but then Sesshoumaru told him how was named after him "Really? Did...did dad give me my name?" he asked as looked up at his brother "Yes, " Sesshomaru told him. "Your not old enough to have demon markings yet, but when you do, I bet they'll be like fathers. He was very powerful, very fair, and in my opinion the best father int he world. He would have been proud of you-- in fact, he was very proud of you."

Seshomaru watched the curious pups face study the frame. "You may ask me anything, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha focused on the portait of their father and listened as Sesshoumaru told him about how he knew that he was proud of him, he never knew his father, and now his mother was gone, and before he found out that he had a brother he felt completely alone in the world, and being moved from foster home to foster home didn't help him feel any better. But know here he was cuddled in his big brother's arms looking at a picture of their started to swell up in his eyes, then Sesshoumaru looked at him and told him that he could ask him anything he wiped his eyes and looked back up to him with a smile on his face "Really Oniichan?" actually calling him brother for the very first time.

"Yes, baby brother, I want you to be happy here and proud of your heritage." He said softly, then nuzzled the soft white hair lightly. Inuyasha was still young enough to have that gentle 'baby' scent and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile

Inuyasha laughed as Sesshoumaru nuzzled his hair. "Umm I want to know everything there is to know about dad and also when will I be old enough to have my own demon markings? So I can look just like him' he was starting to get real excited even his ears were twitching with excitment. "Tell me tell me!" he said excited but then he started to yawn it was after nine

Sesshomaru looked up at the clock, no wonder Inuyasha was sleepy. "Well, not tonight-- pup. You need some sleep and I'll tell you all about him tomorrow okay?"

Inuyasha frowned "stupid bedtime" he yawned knowing he was tired but he wanted to hear more "Please" he pleaded No." Sesshomaru replied and turned to carry his smaller brother to his bedroom. "Bedtime is bedtime. Everything else I'll tell you tomorrow."

He was not about to give into the kid now.

Inuyasha was then brought to his room and told to go to bed. Then he decided to get bold "Ok I'll go to bed but I won't go to sleep." he said looking Sesshoumaru right in the eye. Sesshomaru knew this game-- he'd done it himself. "No you will go to sleep or you'll be sleeping on your stomach with a sore bottom."

"Gods, " he thought silenty. "I've turned into my dad."

Inuyasha got a bit nervous when Sesshoumaru threatened to spank himif he didn't listen and go to sleep, but Inuyasha sometimes had a bad habit when he is forced to do something he fights back, he refused to give up, he didn't like to back down "No I am not going to sleep and as for you spanking me you'll have to catch me first!" And with that Inuyasha jumped out of bed and slid right under Sesshoumaru's legs and bolted out the door a flight of stairs and went to hide in one of the manys rooms in the house. He sure was quick for a little guy. He ran into the floor with his father's portait and hide quickly behind a sculpture.

Sesshomaru facepalmed and with his usual demon speed dove after his little brother, grabbing him by the back of his PJ shirt before he even knew he was there. "Okay, caught you." He said simply. He calmly took Inuyasha back to the bedroom, re-playig in his mind the times his father had done this to him and how calm he'd always been.

Inuyasha let out a small yelp of shock and fear when Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere picking him up by the back of his shirt "Damn he's faster then I thought he'd be" he thought to himself as Sesshoumaru then carried him back to his room and Inuyasha who was still hanging by his shirt remembered what Sesshoumaru said would happen which made him take a big gulp, he was in big trouble now, but that didn't stop him from struggling and pleading "Stop! No put me down you win I'll be good go to sleep let you said just don't spank me." he whined hoping that if he was lucky his brother would take pitty on him especially since it was his first day.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "No. You were warned, outoto."

He placed Inuyasha on his feet between his knees, placing a finger under his chin and lifting his face so he could lock eyes with him as he scolded. "When you misbehave, Inuyasha, I will punish you. I am not experienced in this child rearing thing, I can only follow father's footsteps."

Sesshomaru let go of his chin, the scolding over, and his hand patted the tiny hand that rested on his knees. He didn't speak loudly, he just moved Inuyasha back a step and gently picked him up and positioned him over his firm lap, hooking his PJ bottoms and undies with his claws and pulling them to his knees. He could smell the fear raditaing off his little brother..

Inuyasha was placed on floor right in front of Sesshoumaru he looked up at him when Sesshoumaru used his finger to tilt his head up otherwise he would just kept his eyes shut. Inuyasha listen as his big brother scolded him on how if misbehaved then he was going to be punished which made Inuyasha very nervous *gulp* he started to tremble his brother was so tall that alone was enought to scare him but on top of that he was about to spanked for not going to bed when he was told to "Man I just wish I just went to bed" he thought. Sesshoumaru then sat down and lifted up and placed him over his knee. Inuyasha became even more scared when Sesshoumaru reached and pulled both his pants and underware down. All he could was to grab on tight to his brother's pants and shut his eyes , so he just laid there trembling like a leaf.

"You could have just went to bed, Inuyasha. I would have read you a nice little story and you'd be in dreamland right now." Sesshomaru told him, raising his hand up. "But this is the choice you made. Remember that next time you think to disobey me."

*Smack* The first smack was a bit lighter than Inuyasha was expecting. Being this was a first time, Sesshomaru was taking it easy with him. *Slap* The tiny pale cheeks had alreay lightly colored pink.

Inuyasha clutched tighter on his brother's pants as the first smack caught him by surprise but he realized that it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would have "He must be going easy on me, he has to be, the way he moved effortlessly to catch me before proves it, it was like he wasn't even trying and just from that I could tell how strong he really is, then we is going easy on me? Does he actually think he is doing me a favor" he thought to himself. Inuyasha just listened as his brother lectured him on how if he had just went to bed like he was told he would be fast asleep right now but this was the choice he made for himself. This made Inuyasha a little upset as a low growl could be heard coming from him "Don't give me that! It doesn't matter what we choose to do sometimes things just don't turn out the way we want them to." Inuyasha said growling louder "it wasn't my choice for my mom to die and leave me behind was it? And don't think your doing me any favors by going easy on me right now for I know it wasn't your choice to take me in! You didn't care cause if did you would have been there for me sooner instead of having foster care hunt you down, then they had to beg you to take me in, I heard the call they made to you, after an hour they finally got you when they said "Please sir I fully understand your reasoning for not wanting the child but if nothing else it is what your late father would have wanted" that's what it took to convince you, and even they didn't care they just wanted to be rid of me!" he said growling not caring about the trouble he was probably getting himself into with his attitude it was strange it was like his personality just flipped.

Sesshomaru ignored his pleading and whinings, just continuing the spanking. His hand o large it covered all the pups bottom without him having to do the customary cheek alternating. He mentally checked off en goos swats then sat him up on his leg and cuddled him.

"The reason I didn' want to take you was because of this. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've lived alone so long that I wasn't sure you'd fit in. I still dont know what I'm doing yet, pup. "

He sighedheavily... "Inuyasha, I love you.."

Inuyasha continued to growl he was trying to stay angry. Even as Sesshoumaru continued to spank him he kept himself from crying just grunting at each hard smack. When Sesshoumaru finished he sat Inuyasha on his knee and then cuddled him. Inuyasha still tried to stay angry but when Sesshoumaru started to explain his expression changed he stop growling and the tears he was holding in during his spanking started to fall as he listened to his brother's reasons. It wasn't because he didn't care about him it was because what to do this was all new for him too. When Sesshoumaru looked at him and said "Inuyasha,I love you" Inuyasha jumped up and wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck "I'm s s sorry Oniichan I love you too" he cried feeling bad about what he said before all that mattered was that his brother loved him and that he didn't regret taking him in

Sesshomaru accepted the hug without much expression, that was just his way of doing things. He wasn't sure he'd done the right thing by taking the pup, what if he made mistakes that completely ruined his life? Silently he asked his father for some guidance here, even in death the old man seemed to be able to help Sesshomaru through the tough times.

Back to reality, he smiled at the small warmth against his chest and the cute sniffles coming from Inuyasha against his ear. "You know what, Inuyasha? This is an awfully big house and you're all new here, so why don't I stay here tonight? You know-- make sure you're alright?"

Prying the pup off his shoulder he gave his ear a little scritch and a small kiss. His baby brothers ears were absolutely mystifying to him, and just so damned cute and fuzzy. while Inuyasha stared at him in awe and gave his consent, Sesshomaru pulled his Pjs back into place

Inuyasha felt so comfortable resting his head on his brother's shoulder his ears twitched, it was warm and it made him feel safe. Then Sesshoumaru asked him since it was his first night if he would like him to stay with him. Inuyasha looked around at his big room "ummm uh huh" Inuyasha nodded a little embarrassed to admit it. After being pryed off his brother's shoulder Sesshoumaru rubbed his ear (which he loved) and gave him a kiss on his forehand then he help him put his PJ bottoms back on. Inuyasha then climbed off Sesshoumaru's lap a ran over to his bag and pulled out a small stuffed cat doll his mother gave him which he named "Buyo" and then climbed on his bed and waited for his big brother.

Sessh smiled at the well worn doll, then picked it up and eyed it. "A cat?" He was slightly confused by his brother's choice in toys. "I'll bet this is special to you, eh?"

Gently he placed his little brother on the bed beside him and tugged the covers up over them both then a thought struck him.. "Um, Inuyasha, you don't still--- have 'accidents' do you? As in, you don't wet the bed do you?"

He watched his little brother blush slightly then continued his ear rub, "It's okay, I did it to at your age believe it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

hey this is my third chapter chapter

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru got on the bed and looked at his stuff cat asking if was special to him "yay mom gave it to me at first I thought was silly but now it is all I have left of her" Once Sesshoumaru tucked in Inuyasha and laid down himself he asked if he still wet the bed which made Inuyasha's face turn red "No I don't " he siad nervous cause it still did happen once and a while. He then Sesshoumaru rubbed his ear and told him he did too when was his age which made Inuyasha feel a little better but he was going to try really hard not to have an accident tonight." Good Night Oniichan" And with that he fell asleep and dreamed of what was going to happen tomorow with his new big brother.

The next morning, Inuyaha was awakened by the smell of bacon and other food and his brother poking him in the shoulder. "Wake up, little one. You're coming to work with me. Unfortuantaley I didn't get your paper work filled out in time for you to join school today. I don't have a sitter so you're coming with me."

His tone was a bit hushed, so as not to alram the still very sleepy pup. He chuckled, "You don't wake up very easy do you?"

Inuyasha was finally awaken by the smell of bacon and his brother poking him in the shoulderit took him about 20 mins to open his eyes and then he tried to listen to his brother's words. he heard bits and pieces but he heard he wasn't going to school yet. He rose up out of bed at Sesshoumaru chuckling on how long it took him to get up "Morning" he yawned as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom and then washed his face so he'd fully wake up.

Sesshomaru was waiting at the table when the pup appeared at the table himself. "Set down and have breakfast, Inuyasha." He said curtly.

"Now I work in a high profile office. I expect you to behave and stay out of trouble, because if you don't I will have no problem taking you in my office and giving you a paddling that will make last night look soft.

nuyasha came in and sat down at the table to have his breakfast. Now he was able to hear what his brother was saying today he was going to work with his big brother which made him cheer "yay" and kick his legs that were already dangling from being in such tall chair. He was told to be on his best behavior today since he worked at a high profile office and that today was very important and that he didn't behave he was going to be in big trouble. He stopped cheering and gulped when he heard that he would be spanked with a paddle if he caused trouble "I promise I'll be good Oniichan". After breakfast Inuyasha finished getting ready while Sesshoumaru got himself prepared to leave he dressed himself in his favorite red overalls with a white underneath and brought along a small back pack with a coloring and Buyo and a few other smallthing to keep him busy. He then waited down stairs on the couch for his brothert o come down.

sesshomaru game in the room with a nod of approval. "Good, you're already ready, baby brother. Let's get going before it gets late."

He put the small hanyou into a saftey seat in his car and buckled him up, the poor little guy was so small he still required a safty seat. The big city was new to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was amused at his little brothers expressions as he turned and twisted to see everything.

At the office he took Inuyasha to a large well furnished office in the corner of the extravangant glass paneled building. he owned it ll, he explained and this was were Inuyasha would play today. He pointed to the ide space on the floor near a giant window.

Inuyasha was embarassed that he had to use a booster seat but it didn't last long he then started looking at everything that they passed on the way ears twitching away. Once the arrived Inuyasha held on to his brother's pants as they entered looking all around amazed. Not long as they entered a small imp like creature came running up fast causing Inuyasha to completely behind Sesshoumaru's leg. "Oh my thank goodness your here Sir we were wondering on what was taking you so long the meeting will be starting in a few minutes" he said out of breath

Yes, Jaken, tell them to wait and I shall be there in a moment. I am the owner after all. By the way-- this is my outoto, Inuyasha-- he will be staying in my office." He turned golden eyes to the little one..

"Pup, you remember what I said about behaving?"

Inuyasha came from behind Sesshoumaru's leg and looked up at him "yes Oniichan I'll be good"

"Why of course you are sir I let them know you are on your way.....little b..b..brother I didn't know you had a brother Lord Sesshoumaru, where did he come from from" he asked looking Inuyasha right in the eye inspecting him "I thought you were an only child."

"Fathers human lover bore him. she is dead now, that is all you need to know." he said coldly. "I'll need those files now, jaken."

nuyasha was surprised by the way he heard his brother speak it kinda scared him causing him to hide behind him again.

Jaken was scared too "A..A..AH right away Lord Sesshoumaru!" then he ran off to get the files he was ordered to get. After he was out of sight "Who does that little brat think him is coming here! I am one who is suppose to run the company after Lord Sesshoumaru stepped down not that patted Inuyasha, "Now play by the window and dont touch ANYthing. I'll see you in a couple hours." he smiled lightly and followed the annoying little imp.

Jaken returned and give Sesshoumaru files and they both left the office leaving Inuyasha on his own. "Lord Sesshoumaru you can't be serious about that boy is a hanyou their nothing but trouble"

Inuyasha sat still in the office for a while then went to his bag and pulled out his coloring book to keep busy and sat at his brother's desk. Eventhough there was alot of cool stuff on his desk Sesshoumaru and jar of ink with his own special signature stamp but Inuyasha remembered what his brother said and left it alone.

Sesshomaru growled, "If you wish to keep your tongue I expect you to keep it civil. He is my fathers son.. my flesh and blood and an heir

Jaken jumped him Sesshoumaru snapped at him "Ah Ah Ah Yes of course what ever you say Lord Sesshoumaru my apolgies sir" as they entered the board office Jaken began to think of what could he could prove to Sesshoumaru that the kid was no good when he had an idea "Oh excuse my Lord I have to quickly run a quick arrend before the meeting " he then ran out of the board room and headed back to Sesshoumaru's office

Inuyasha finished coloring and was exploring his brother's huge office it had lots of cool stuff a huge laser printer w/copy machine and rows of tall file cabinets that Inuyasha thought about climbing but just before he did he saw a college paddle displayed on the wall that reminded him what his brother would use to spank him with if he misbehaved. So he went back to the desk and climbed into the chair to see what time it was. It had been a couple of hours since he's brother left for his meeting " How long do this meeting usually last anyway" he said bored out of his mind so he went over to the couch deciding to take a nap till his brother came back and then he fell asleep.

Sesshomaru was annoyed beyond belief at this meeting and when it was over he headed to his office for some peace. Jaken then entered Sesshoumaru's office and quickly went to work he saw Inuyasha was fast asleep on the couch. "This is perfect now I can prove to Lord Sesshoumaru that this brat is no good." He then went to Sesshoumaru desk and picked up the jar of ink and signature stamp and stamped it everywhere and throw glops of ink all over and turned on the copy machine and it started making over a 1000 copies and most importantly sinced Inuyasha was fast asleep he put ink on his hands so not only would he be caught (red handed) he would get his hand prints all the couch. then he secretly left the office and now all he had to do was wait.

Sesshoimaru entered the office, his face contorted into a horrific glare. "INUYASHA! GET UP THIS MINUTE!" he roared

Inuyasha woke up when he heard his brother yell his name really scared. "Huh w..what's the matter Oniichan?"

Jaken just stood back and let his plan unfoldWhat in the 7 hells did you do in here? I said muse yourself-- not ruin my paperwork!" He scolded

Inuyasha looked around the room it was a real mess covered with ink and paper scattered everywhere. "But I didn't do it Oniichan" he said trembling on the couch

He sat the papers in his hand down hard "Do not lie to me. You have ink all over your hands. Stand up." He orderd, making three quick steps across the room and retreiving a small round paddle that his father had put there a long time ago-- it made Inuyasha curious.

Inuyasha was shocked when Sesshoumaru said he had ink all over his hands "What?" he looked at his the did have ink on them and it was all over the couch "No No I was a good boy I didn't do it! he cried getting a knot in his throat. Then he saw Sesshoumaru walk over and pick up a small paddle. telling him to stand up. But he didn't move "I didn't "Then who did?" He asked calmly walking or to the coush and sat down, motioning his little brother closer, finally just pullinghim over and partially bending him over one knee

Inuyasha watched nervously as his brother came closer and sat down next to him trying to urge him closer, He was still trembling from fear he was so scared his muscles tightened he couldn't move. Sesshoumaru then just reached over and bent Inuyasha over his knee. "Then who did it!"he asked "I....I....don't know who did it but wasn't me!" he said starting to struggle.

Sesshomaru effectivly pinned his hands behind him at his lower back and quickly slapped his bottom witht he paddle. The first strike stung through his jeans ans soon his other cheek matched in a stinging fury he'd never felt before. He got 6 of those-- exactly his age in swats as Inutashio had always be;ieved.

Inuyasha felt the sting of a paddle for the first time in his life his jean overalls did nothing to protect him from the sting he started bawling like a baby after the first smack. And they just kept coming eventhough it was only 6 the pain made it feel like way more than that, "Ahhh Noo Stop it Please it reaallly hurts I didn't do anythingggggg! he cried barely able to get it out clearly.

"So you intend to continue lying to me? Thats fine, you'll be spending your afternoon facing the corner." Sesshomaru pointed to the corner across the room. "Don't turn around till i say so. And think about why your there."

He took a deep breath. This was proving too hard.

Inuyasha continued to cry well after the spanking was over. Sesshoumaru was still upset that Inuyasha still insisted on lying to him so he sent to stand in the corner to think about why he was there. Inuyasha made is way to the corner and continued to cry there still muttering he didn't do anything. "Why doesn't he believe me" he thought.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and they caught something-- a security camera was hanging int he corner opposite Inuyasha. Moving over he emoved the tape and placed it in the TV


	4. Chapter 4

****

Just then Jaken came in after he believed the worse was all over and acted completely surprised " I am sorry to interupt Lord Sesshoumaru but....oh dear what on earth happened here?" He asked as he started to enter the office."It looks like some animals were let loose in your office sir."

After he came in and placed a stack of papers that needed Sesshoumaru's signature seal on his desk "I'm sure whatever little monster did this is going to pay" then looked over at Inuyasha "Or prephaps they already have?" Suddenly Sesshoumaru noticed that on Jaken's sleeve was a blotch of ink

So." Sesshomaru mused. "You think its funny to get small kids in trouble. Dont lie I have the tape." He was growling now in age. "Get the hell out and Idont want to see you here again

""Tell me about your last school, InuyWell almost nobody would talk to me." Inuyasha said sadly "Everyone stayed away from me always muttering "stupid hanyou" under their breaths I think they were scared of me and for that they hated me" Inuyasha sighed "Mom would tell me that humans fear what they don't understand

." He silently nodded and ruffled his hair-- this time is different okay?"

Inuyasha smiled when I SesshoumarInuyasha smiled when I Sesshoumaru ruffled?

You'e going to take a nap." he sighed and carried his yawning brother to the office.

(Small time lapse to inu at school)

After that eventful day the next few days went off without any problems it was now Inuyasha's first day at his new school Sesshoumaru pulled up right in front of the school to drop him off "Bye Oniichan" Inuyasha said getting out of the carSesshomaru watched him proudly then drove to work hoping everything would go well.

Inuyasha went inside and found his classroom and it seemed like his brother might have been right about this place being different. For no one was looking at him funny and they didn't seem afraid of him.

Everything was going fine until recess when he was pushed by someone who was running by causing him to fall down, Inuyasha looked up to see who it was and a wolf demon cub named Koga.  
"Yeah! what did you do that for!?" Inuyasha said as he started to get up

"Cause your too slow." Kouga replied. "Dude-- you're a hanyouUsually Inuyasha would have been timid but this kid pissed him off "Yeah so what if I am a hanyou what makes you so special! he growled at Koga. Cause Im the son of my packs alpha and ypour all girly." Feh! Is that so you don't look all that special to me you scrawny wolf!

"Thats cause you're stupid-- hanyou." he mutteredYou know what I getting sick of you calling me that!You keep calling insulting me and we'll see how tough you are!" Inuyasha yelled he was starting to snarl. A teacher overheard from their classroom window and started to head outside. "And from the look of it you are all talk I bet you can't do anything scrawny wolf!""Ill show u scrawny-- mutt face!" he growled back

Wha...did you just call me a mutt!?"Inuyasha growled "Oh that's it!" Inuyasha then went to punch Koga right in the face but he was too fast for him. while Koga was able to easily hit him a couple of times, but Inuyasha kept swinging at him until he was finally able to land a punch right in Kogs's face. "How do you like that!" And the two just kept on fighting.

Finally the teacher made it down stairs "Hey you two break it up " he yelledThanks to the teacher who claimed he saw everything it was said that Inuyasha started the fight. And now Inuyasha had to wait in the office for his brother to come to the principal had to discuss whether or not he would be suspended. Inuyasha sat in the office still angry about what happened "I can't believe they let Koga go! It was that "scrawy wolf" who started this whole mess" he muttered then he started to fidget in his seat unable to seat till he was so angry

Sesshomaru promised the principal he would handle the discipline if he was allowed to remain in school-- and he was agreeable. When he exited the room he glared at Inuyasha, "Come with me-- we'e going home to have a talk."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru entered the main office and went to speak with the principal in his office concerning on whether Inuyasha was going to be suspended on his first day. As Sesshoumaru passed by Inuyasha to enter the principal's office he gave him a quick glare sending a chill down his little spine. After a little persuading the principal agreed not to suspend Inuyasha since Sesshoumaru promised he would handle him. Once Sesshoumaru came out he turned and glared at Inuyasha and told him to get up and to come with him they were going to have a talk when they got home. Inuyasha stood and followed Sesshoumaru out to the car wondering if he was going to let him explain himself not wanting to cause a scene in public he stayed quiet the whole ride home meanwhile cursing Koga for getting him into trouble, causing Inuyasha to start growling loud in the car "Grrrr Koga."

Sesshomaru looked at him, some of the anger melting away. "Well, I'm waiting on your explanation, Inuyasha."Inuyasha stopped his growling when Sesshoumaru asked him what his explanation was. "I didn't start the fight! It was that Koga he pushed me over and kept making fun of me." Just thinking about it made him upset as he started growling againI see-- and you struck him?" He asked. "Inuyasha, look at me."

His face got warm and he smiled, stopping at a light then reaching over to rub his thumb along his brothers chin and then along his cheek where a small bruise was forming. "Got you a couple of battle scars there, huh sport? Niiice ones.."Inuyasha flinched a little when Sesshoumaru touched his bruise but he tried to act like it didn't hurt "He just had a lucky shot besides it doesn't even hurt (ow)but he was so fast though I only managed to connect once and boy was he surprised he won't be calling me mutt face anymore

Sesshomaru giggled and ruffled his hair, "you'll be the hero of everyone in school tomorrow. But fighting is not the way to solve problems, my dear brother-- we are simply more civilized than that outoto. I'm afraid I still have to punish youInuyasha smiled when Sesshoumaru ruffled his hair and said he would be a hero at school tomorrow. But the a little surprised when he said that would still have to be punished "But that's not fair Oniichan it was Koga who started it not me

Yes but you know better than to hit, Inuyasha-- and if you dont then you soon will." Sesshomaru stopped the car and got out. "Go stand in the living room corner till I get the paddle."Sesshoumaru scolded Inuyasha on how he should know better then to hit someone and if he didn't he was now about to learn which made Inuyasha gulped. They arrived at the house and as they got Inuyasha was told to go and wait in the living room corner untill he came with the paddle. "What the paddle oh please don't use the paddle on me Oniichan Please!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Do as i say or it will be worse." He shook his fingwer at the boy menacingly. "Go now and do not turn around."Uh man" Inuyasha muttered but started to head into the house and into the corner like he was told to he believed his brother when he said it would be worse if he didn't but he wasn't sure how "but what's worse than the paddle" he though as he arrived and stood in the corner. Remembering when Sesshoumaru used it on him a few days ago at his office how bad it hurt and he didn't deserve it. "How could it actually be any worse." he sulked "I don't stand up for myself I get beaten up and if I do stand you for myself I get punished by my brotherInuyasha," came the calm voice, "Turn around and come here."

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, calmly, the paddle no where to be seen. "Thats it-- come here we're gonna have a talk."

With a small grunt of exagerrated exertion he placed Inuyasha on his lap, sitting and looked at him. "Sometimes fighting is nesecarry. But only when defending your or a loved ones life. Words insults-- all that is completely unimportant, baby brother. In your adult years you will end up in jail for these stunts and we dont want that. Youre going to become a honorable man-- not pup who takes cheap shots cause some cb has a big mouth. If its an consolation-- Kouga's father is going to have a long, more painful talk with him tonight as well." He touched the tip of Inuyasha's button nose.

Inuyasha came over and was lifted on his brother's lap he was relieved when he didn't see the paddle he want to talk to him first. He then listened as his brother explain the important of fighting only to protect yourself and the people you care about. And how fighting with someone just calling you a name would have you end up in jail. He then smiled when his brother said that he was going to grown up to be an honorable man that's what he wanted too. But he couldn't help a smirk appear on his face when Sesshoumaru told him that Koga would be having a painful talk with his father."Yes at least that "scrawy wolf will get what he deserves as well" he thought to himselfThat said, " Sesshomaru gave him a huggle and stood him uo to reposition over his lap, to Inuyasha's horror-- he lowered his pants to his thighs. "No struggling."

After their discussion Inuyasha was pulled into a hug when was lifted up and laid across his brother's lap to his horror just because he knew it was coming didn't make him fell any better about receiving it. His body started to trembling nervously when Sesshoumaru lowered his pants and told him not to struggle "I'll try Oniichan but it is easier said then done" he said trying to be cute although honest.

__________________

Sesshomaru gathered his hands behind him and then placed Inuyashas legs under his own. With that the spanking was under way and the paddle fell lightly at first and gained strength as it went--heating up the hanyous cheeks quicklyPossiblly due to his last comment Inuyasha's arms were pinned down on his back and his legs were covered by one of Sesshoumaru's legs. The first WHACK with the paddle wasn't as hard but since he was without his pants it hurt a lot more "Gah! Oww ow no". He was unable to struggle and protect his stinging bottom from the paddles whacks which started to get harder with each whack "Ahh no no please stop

Begging will get you no where, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru wared, aiming for his virgin sit spots until they were cherry red and glowing.

Inuyasha stopped pleading but was crying like a baby when Sesshoumaru started to aim for his sitspots "Ahh oww it hurts soo bad oww" he was now crying openly over his brother's lap.

Sesshomaru stood him up, leaving his pants down and gently hugged him against his chest. I hope you will think twice before disgracing yourself wit another fight young man."

His tone and soft nuzzling calmed the crying pup quickly, "I love you Inuyasha.."


	5. Chapter 5

Even after the spanking was over was still crying hard, he was then lifted off his brother lap and pulled into a hug where he continued to cry aganist his brother's chest his bottom hurt so bad. "I...I...will Oniichan I'm.....sorry he cried trying to calm himself down I...I...love you....too...Oniichan. he said hugging his brother back

With a light purr in his chest that he didnt know he could do-- sessh rubbed the tiny white furry ears that perched on his brothers head. "Now I believe in the words of father, and i quote. 'Go stand and face the corner and think about why your bottom is so sore right now." he whipered softly. "And you may rub.."

Sesshomaru wondered idly if thats how he had looked at that age-- standing there cutely rubbing his cherry red bottom-- Kami knew hed been there enoughInuyasha stopped sniffling and just waited for Sesshoumaru to let him come was glad that time was up he was getting really embarrassed standing in the corner with his bottom on display for when he turned around his face was almost as red as his bottom. He said "that I shouldn't embarrass myself again by fighting someone just for calling me a name and making fun of me

"Very good now come here and give your aniki a big hug!" he reached out for his little brother who was now dressing

Inuyasha was happy that his brother was pleased with his response. He then pulled up his pants slowly and then ran and jump into his brother's arms. "I'm sorry Oniichan" he said as he rested his head aganist his brother warm chest

"Well, all is forgiven, love." He kissed his brothers head twice before bouncing him lightly. "Would you like to go play in the yard?"Inuyasha thought about it and nodded "Yes Oniichan I would" he ran upstairs and grabbed buyo his stuffed cat and went outside to play in the yard, once outside looked around the yard was huge it even had a few trees surrounding the area so he started to run around a bit


End file.
